Hush Hush Angel
by books4always
Summary: Nora and Patch go on their usual dates but strange happenings arise. What will happen next? Keeping you on your toes. Rated T for Lemons ad swearing. Several genres and characters. I DO NO OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR THIS BOOK SERIES. Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Fireworks

I stood there with Patch by my side watching the fireworks shoot up into the sky and explode into an array of color. You could hear oohs and ahhs from miles away. I looked up at patch to find him staring at me. He gave me the same half grin as always and I grinned back. "Let's go get on some rides." I suggested. "You'll miss the fireworks though." Patch replied. "5 bucks says you can see the fireworks on the Ferris wheel." He let out a small laugh and took my hand guiding me to the Ferris wheel. "You sure you're tall enough for this one, Angel?" He said joking around. I wasn't too short. Patch was six-foot something, I was eye level with his shoulders. I just looked at him and he let out another small laugh. The wait was about 5 minutes which I didn't mind. Soon enough we were in front of the line. A man who was particularly dirty, with brown hair, and could be mistaken as homeless if he didn't have a fair staff shirt on, opened the gate and let us through. We walked in and stood in front of an old, rusty, redish, cart. Patch opened the little gate that kept you from falling out and motioned for me to get in. I stepped in and took a seat. Patch followed and the worker shut the gate and pulled the lever slowly that sent us up into the sky. All I could wish is that we wouldn't get stuck at the top. With my luck I knew better than that. I looked up at Patch, "Are you having fun?" "Of course, I'm with you." I grinned and he placed a muscly, large arm around my shoulder. I leaned against him.

All the sudden I heard a large creak and the Ferris wheel came to a jolting stop. I broke away from Patch, "What was that?" I said with a bit of a frightened crack in my tone. "Don't worry, I'm sure their just letting someone else on." Patch replied with an amused grin. He was right. About a second later the Ferris wheel came back to life and we were back in motion. I sat back in relief. My relief was soon disturbed. The Ferris wheel had stopped again, and this time we were at the top. My mouth dropped open as I shakily looked over the cart. From the top you could see everything, the food stands, the other rides spinning rapidly, games, and people who looked like ants. I frowned with discomfort. I didn't think this out thoroughly. My fear of heights is severe and there's a fat chance that this is the worst ride for my fear. I began to shake. "Scared Angel?" Patch said grabbing me by the elbow and pulling me back toward his chest. "Just a little fear of heights," I began "and possibly the gate opening up and I fall out to my death." I replied. He let out a laugh, "Sounds like you're having Deja-Vu. Just relax and listen to me. Just don't look over the edge. Watch the fireworks." I did as he said. I lay back against him and looked up watching the fireworks burst in the sky. After what felt like about 10 minutes but was actually less, we were in motion again. The Ferris wheel went around a couple of times then we were brought to a stop. The man working there opened up the small fence locking us into our cart and I jumped out.


	2. Chapter 2: Cans

Chapter 2: Cans

My stomach let out a small whine but Patch seemed to hear it. "Let's get some food. Something tells me you hungry." "What's on the menu?" I asked. "Anything you want." Patch grinned I was unsure if he meant it or if he was flirting. I decided it was probably both. I headed towards the cheeseburger stand and Patch followed behind. The wait was about 30 minutes. The cheeseburger stand had a long line and only one person working the stand. I looked at Patch, "I saw you eyeing that one game earlier, the one where you throw the ball at the cans. If you want you can go play and I'll meet up with you." He grinned, "Are you sure? I'm not fond of leaving you here by yourself." I told him I'd be fine and catch up with him. He gave me twenty bucks and headed off towards the game. I didn't like the idea of him leaving me in the line by myself either but I needed to call Vee. She had called me earlier and I sent her to voicemail, which I felt particularly bad about. I speed dialed her number and she picked up, "Hello?" "Hey Vee, I saw you called earlier I wanted to call you back." "Babe you sent me to voicemail and we both know it. Where are you?" "I'm at the fair, in line for a cheeseburger. "Oooo, I could go for one of those right now I'll be there in 5." She disconnected. Great, I have to deal with her and Patch. I need some alone time with Patch so maybe I could get rid of her somehow. I felt bad but I had a feeling tonight was going to be a good night.

Sure enough 5 minutes later, Vee showed up at my side. I was almost to the front of the line now. "Hey there's a line here you know!" People shouted from behind us. "And there's also one starving girl here you know." Vee shouted back. I hide a bit of a smile. "When aren't you hungry." A voice called. Instantly I knew who it was, Marcie Millar. "When _are_ _you_ hungry? Isn't a cheeseburger too much for you to handle?" Vee said. It was the perfect insult. Compared to Marcie, Vee was an elephant. Vee has more curves than a roller coaster. Marcie is way too skinny; a while back when we were in a fight I called her an anorexic pig. She deserved it though because she called Vee fat, I don't regret calling Marcie an anorexic pig. She is what she is. Marcie scowled and looked the other way. On the scoreboard we went up a point but Marcie was still doubling our score. "One day I'm going to steal one of her bras and instead of putting pudding in it, I'll put cheeseburgers in it then leave it in her boyfriend's locker." Vee said with a maniacal smile. I grinned at the idea and moved forward to order. "One cheeseburger and a small coke." I said to the girl working the stand. She looked about my age with brown hair, and green eyes, she also looked a little irritated, you could tell she was shy though by the way she just nodded and tried not to make eye contact. I laid the twenty on the counter and stepped out of the way to let Vee order and waited for my order to come out. "One double cheeseburger with pickles and a large Sprite." Vee said. She laid money down and stepped away from the counter as soon as my food came out. I went and grabbed a table not far from the stand and sat down. I needed to get back to Patch so I tried to hurry. By the time Vee had made her way over here I had a quarter of my cheeseburger left and half of my Coke downed. "Geesh girl, you're eating like a pig, worse than me." "Mom never came home from the office when she was supposed to so I never got dinner." I replied. I left a note for mom telling her I went to the fair with Patch and would ne home at my normal curfew time, 10.

**A/N Hey guys. I know a lot of people aren't in this fandom but I would like to say this is one of my favorite books. I'm asking if you could please leave a review for me? I need to know if this is worth continuing. Thanks!**

After I finished I told Vee I was going to go hang with Patch then eyed her for a moment. She got the message and just nodded. "I'll probably go look around and see who I can find. Call me after you get home. Have fun with Patch." She said giving me a wink. I threw my hamburger wrapper away, and walked off in search of Patch with my Coke. When I walked up it was his turn to play. He threw one of the balls and knocked not one of the cans over. He threw the second one and was unsuccessful again. Then a voice said "Come on lad you can do better than that." I searched for who the voice came from and found Rixon standing next to Path closely watching him. "I thought you would be good at this game I let you leave me in line so you could come over here and just loose. What a waste." I said with a grin. Patch looked over his shoulder and saw me. I handed him my coke and he took a sip and returned it back to me. He had two balls left in his left hand. "Oh yea?" He said as he flung one of the balls straight at the pile of rusted cans. The ball soared through the air and hit the cans with enough force to knock all three over. He turned and looked at me with smirk and a glint of smugness in his eyes. He handed the last ball to me and pointed at the pile of cans next to the ones he had knocked over, "Let's see if you can do much better Angel." I grinned and turned the ball over in my hand several times. I stepped as close as I could to the booth and threw the ball with all my might. I closed my eyes hoping to hit the cans. "Well," Patch began "You managed to hit the guy running the stand." He then let out another laugh. I opened my eyes and looked. The man running the stand was nowhere in sight. I leaned over the counter of the booth and there the man lay on the ground in a ball moaning and holding a hand over his eye. "Sorry!" I called to the man. He replied with small groan. I turned around to find Patch laughing. I punched his arm, "Hey, it's not my fault he was standing too close to the stack of cans." "No it's not his fault you threw completely off course and hit him." Patch said with a grin. I shrugged. He laughed and put his arm around my waist, "What's curfew time tonight?" "10." I replied. "We better go then, I was hoping we could make it early to your place and hangout there but it's already 9:45." Patch said. "If I could extend curfew, trust me I would. I have summer school tomorrow though." I did want to extend curfew. To spend more time with Patch I would extend all night. There was never enough time to spend with him, but I have all summer ahead to spend with him. I'm leaving what we do in his hands. Besides, tomorrow night I'll get to see him, and I only have one class I'm enrolled in for summer school so it should only take an hour. During the school year I ended up flunking Chemistry. That was by far my worst class other than Biology, but for some reason my grade in Biology ended up actually being in the A range.


	3. Chapter 3: Since when?

Chapter 3: Since when?

Patch said goodbye to Rixon and I discarded the little bit that was left of my Coke, then we walked to the parking lot. Apparently the drug selling had begun early. There were people all over the place standing smoking, and selling, some people apparently were having "fun" in their cars. You could see cars shaking from across the lot, and smoke moving through the air with the wind. I ignored my surrounding and looked at Patch. He handed me my helmet for the Motorcycle and I got on. I've been spending so much time with him lately that he had a helmet made for me. You'd think he'd use the Jeep Commander more than the Motorcycle but he loves the Motorcycle. At first, I didn't favor it over the Jeep but we've been riding on the Motorcycle so much I've grown used to it. The helmet was blue and had images of fallen angels on it and the Archangel from Delphic. I placed it on my head and got on the back of the bike. I wrapped my arms around Patch and my thighs squeezed tightly against his side. The Motorcycle made a loud roar and we headed for the road.

About 10 minutes later we pulled up at the farmhouse and I got off the bike. The garage door was closed and the porch light was off so mom must not be home yet. I looked at Patch and apparently he came to the same realization I did. I grabbed his arm and dragged him up to the doorstep. I unlocked the door and we both walked inside. "I'll look around and make sure nobody's here." He said and began searching the house. We've been taking this precaution ever since the incident with Dabria and Jules/Chauncey. I walked over to the fireplace and lit the fire. The flames roared up then came down to settle motion. I sat on the couch and turned on a movie. Moments later Patch came downstairs and took a small spot next to me. "All clear." He said with a wink. I lay down with my head on his chest and my legs took up any remaining room on the couch. "So, what are you thinking for tomorrow," I began to ask him, "My class starts at 9 and I should be home around 10:15." "Are you sure you want to use your whole day to be around me? Isn't Vee getting upset?" "Well, if you don't want to hangout the whole day then we don't have to, and since when do you care about Vee?" I said with a bit of an attitude. "Of course I want to spend my whole day with you. I want that more than anything, and don't think differently. I care about Vee because when we left I saw the Neon in the parking lot. You had to have run into Vee." Patch replied. "I didn't exactly run into her. She called me and asked where I was at, I told her and she just came." "Ok so then what? You came over to me and Vee wasn't there. Did u just ditch her?" Patch asked. "No, I explained to her that I was there with you and just grabbed something to eat because I was hungry." I said defending myself. He nodded as if to give me and ok. "Again, what are you thinking for tomorrow?" I asked. "Well, it is nice to have you all to myself so I was thinking maybe we could got to dinner at The Borderline?" he asked with a grin. "Sounds good." I said "I'll pick you up at 4 and maybe we'll go to Bo's after of before. We need to work on your pool skills." He grinned. I nodded "Well it sounds like your mom's home so I'll see myself out. Bye Angel, see you at 4." He said. He got up and gave me a kiss. I smiled and sat up. He made his way to the window and the next minute he was gone.

Mom walked in, "Hey honey, how was your day?" "Fine, I went to the fair. I left a note but I got home before you did so I guess it's useless now." She nodded, "Well, I'm tired from work so I'm going to bed. I'm sorry we haven't spent a lot of time together Nora but I was thinking in a couple of days we could go shopping, maybe for school stuff." I nodded and told her it sounded like a plan. She made her way upstairs and he door lazily shut. I decided I should go to bed too because of school tomorrow morning. I got dressed into my Pjs, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and got into bed. I turned the lights out and lay trying to go to bed. Thoughts began to race through my mind. Eventually, I fell into darkness.

A/N: No reviews? :( well I guess then I'll continue on with the story... Comment what you think will happen next. Maybe leave me some reviews?


	4. Chapter 4: I Still Exist

Chapter 4: I still exist

I backed up. "I thought you were gone. I thought your dead or barely alive." "Oh honey, it's not that easy to get rid of me. I may not have my wings but I still exist." Dabria stood in front of me baring a knife in her hand. Where was Patch when I needed him? Dabria seemed to sense my thoughts, "You can't possibly think he's always going to be by your side trying to protect you? Patch has other stuff to do. Maybe once he realizes how needy you scummy humans are he'll come back to me. Maybe I won't even need to kill you. Maybe Patch will crush your heart and I can watch you suffer like I did, but where's the fun in that? I need some action. I've been so bored lately." She teased poking her finger lightly on the tip of the knife blade. Patch would never break up with me… would he? I pushed the thought from my head. I needed to focus on what was in front of me, another death that this time won't be denied. This time, there was no saving me from death. I stood in a defensive stance. Dabria lunged at me, and I ducked down crawling underneath her. I sprang up on the other side facing the wall. She was out of my view. I heard a cackle then I received a sharp pain. I looked down at my stomach and the tip of a knife shown. It was over, everything. My life was over, my relationship with Patch was over, and my days with Vee were over. I replayed Patches words in my head, "Scared Angel?" This time I really was scared, scared because I didn't know what happened next, scared because I didn't know if I would see Patch again. My eyes began to grow foggy and I fell to the floor. I heard sirens, police sirens maybe? I didn't know.

"Huh!" I awoke with a jolt. At my side my alarm clock sounded off. I reached over and hit it, then jumped out of bed. I got ready for school and the vision never left my mind. Why would I dream something like that? Would Dabria really comeback to kill me? Was it worth her trouble? I didn't know. When I got to school I walked into Chem. I took a seat next to Vee who would be spending most of her day in summer school. "So, tell me all the details of what happened last night. Did you have fun?" she winked. "I found patch and he played the game, we went to my house and that's it." "You went to your house! If I brought a guy like Patch home my mom would have a foot dug into my butt. What did you guys do?" Vee asked. "My mom wasn't home." I began "Even better." Vee interrupted, "He searched it make sure the house was fine then we sat and watched a movie. We're going back out tonight to dinner." I said. Before Vee could talk the Chemistry teacher walked in. Class began and I listened as always. Eventually, the bell rang and class let out. I got home at exactly 10:15 as I suspected. I had nothing to do until 4. Vee was still in school, and mom was at the office probably filing papers, and Patch I would see later. Maybe I could go see Elliot at the hospital. I almost laughed at myself, after all he did why would I go visit him. I shoved the thought away. I decided to go to the library. I drove and pulled up in a spot. The library was empty, vacant. Then again, it was summer. Why would anyone want to come here in summer during the day? I walked through the doors that had now collected dust. I walked past the front desk to go get into the elevator. The elevator took me up to the computer lab which was also vacant. I turned on a computer and waited for it to load. I had an eZine due on my editors desk tonight and I had just seen a movie a couple of days ago that I could write about. I didn't immediately start the paper. First, I had looked at some other articles that had been published. All I found was fashion articles. The last movie article was written last week. I needed to start. I typed up my review, printed it and left. By the time I got home it was 3 o'clock. I decided to take another shower. After my shower I grabbed a blue tank top, shorts, and some jewelry. I blow dried my hair and decided to throw it up in a ponytail and my bangs fell to the right side of my face. I put a pair of blue teardrop earrings in, and a necklace with a black glass flower on it. I decided I was ready and perfectly dressed at around 3:50. Then, the doorbell rang. I ran to get it. "You're early." I told Patch. "I wanted to come early, after all I haven't seen you all day. Looking nice Angel." He winked. I grinned and stepped out the door. Earlier I told mom I would be going out with Patch so everything was fine. She's away on business for work until Sunday so I had to call her at her hotel and let her know, even though she probably was at a meeting. I was surprised to see his black Jeep Commander in the driveway. "You left the motorcycle at home. This is a surprise." "I figured you wouldn't want you hair all messed up. By the looks of it I made a good choice." He grinned and so did I. Even though it was a plain old pony tail it looked fancy. My auburn curly hair pulled back in the pony tail made it looked like I had curled the hair coming out of my hair tie, and the bangs hanging down the side of my face was a good touch too. He seems to always be right. I slid into the passenger's seat. He pulled out of the driveway of the farmhouse and we took off. "Are we going to Bo's or Borderline first?" I asked curiously. "I think dinner first then Bo's. I'm really hungry." He said. I nodded with agreement.


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Be Sour

Chapter 5: Don't Be Sour

When we go to the Borderline there was a long line. I sighed and Patch seemed to have caught it. He grabbed my hand, "Come on." He said. He dragged me to the front of the line, "We can't just cut in front of everyone!" I said over the loud noise of talking people. Patch walked up to the hostess, "Hey, my girlfriend and I are going to eat dinner here. Think we can sneak in?" He asked with a puppy dog glance. "Go ahead." She said with a longing stare at him. She watched as we walked through the doors. Due to Patch working there we were able to pick a table. Patch decided on a private table hidden in the back of the room. Usually you had to pay extra to get back there but I guess working there had its perks. He motioned for me to sit down then took a seat across from me. "Very private, why exactly do we need a private table?" I said with a grin. "Oh you know. We can do whatever we want back here Angel." Patch returned my grin then winked. I picked up the menu and my eyes scanned it. The waitress came to the table, "Hey Patch, didn't expect to see you here. Can I get you something to drink?" "Coke is fine." Patch replied. The waitress turned her head to look at me as if to ask "What would you like?" "A strawberry virgin daiquiri." I said. She nodded and walked away. I scanned over my menu again and decided I would be fine with an Enchilada. I folded the menu back up and placed it on the side of the table where Patch's already sat. He looked up at me, "What are you getting?" "An enchilada, what are you getting?" I asked. "A burrito." He answered as he dipped a chip into some spicy salsa. The waitress came back and placed our drinks on the coasters. "Ok, now what can I get you guys to eat?" she asked as she scooped the menus up. Patch ordered first then the waitress turned to me and I placed my order. Once again she nodded and walked away. "So at Bo's I'm thinking I can work on your pool skills with you then I was hoping it'd be okay to go back to your place?" He asked. "Yep sounds good my mom is out somewhere on business for work and won't be back until Sunday." I replied. He grinned. "You're lucky we have all night." I added "I'm getting lucky." Patch said with a grin. His flirtatious joke was humorous and I let out a small giggle. Our food came shortly after and we plowed down on the food. After eating we directly left. "Isn't there a check we had to pay?" I asked. "Nope I work here so we get to eat free." He said seeming quite satisfied. We got back into his truck and headed to Bo's.

When we pulled up Bo's actually had a short line. For a Friday night you'd think the line would be larger, but I suppose it makes sense since not many people know about this place. Patch walked straight to the front of the line and looked at Bo. Bo nodded and Patch walked straight in with me following him. We went down a stair case and emerged in a room full of several green pool tables. Patch walked to the one at the farthest end of the room. "Ok, first let's start by having you grab the right pool stick." He said heading towards a rack that held several long pool sticks. He motioned for me to pick on. My options were one with a sharp metal pattern on the end or one with a wooden tip with a green substance on it. I grabbed the one wait a wooden tip. "Good. Now before using it what do you put on it?" He asked while grabbing for a stick of his own. I looked around and found a tiny little box hanging from a string off of the rack and pulled up to my face so that I could examine it. The box like shape had the green substance in it. It wasn't a liquid but it came off on the pool stick as if it were chalk. I held it up to Patch and he nodded, "It's chalk you put it on the end of the stick by just rubbing it on the end." I did as he said and my pool stick was covered in chalk. He let out a small laugh and whipped the chalk off of the whole stick except the tip, and proceeded to put some on the end of his stick. We then both walked over to the large, green, rectangular pool table. "Alright bend over the table with your stick held out." He instructed. He bent over me and put his hands over mine. He picked my hands up and positioned them on the stick the way they were supposed to. He kissed the side of my neck and whispered in my ear, "Now you want to aim and hit the queue ball. The queue ball is the white one." He instructed. Then together we pulled the stick back and shot it at the white ball. The white queue ball sent the other glossy spheres in every direction. The 5 ball sunk into a pocket, and the 4 ball sunk into a pocket. We both watched still standing hunched over the table. He kissed my cheek and said, "Good job Angel, now try on your own." Then he backed up. I hunched back over the table and positioned my stick moving it around to figure out which ball I wanted to hit, "Try and choose one that you can hit and will hit another ball. Do you understand?" He asked. I nodded and positioned the pole to strike the 6 ball, if I hit the 6 ball with enough power it would fly at the 2 ball. "Now make sure all of the balls you hit now are a solid color. Then save the 8 ball for last. If you put the 8 ball in a pocket before all of the solid colors are in then you lose." Patch instructed. I pulled back and shot at the 6 ball the 6 ball hit the 2 ball sending it into the side pocket and the 6 ball went in after the 2 ball. I turned around and smiled at Patch his eyes bugged out, "Nice job Angel." He said and stepped up to take his turn. He then aimed and hit the 10 ball into one of the pockets. I stepped up; after a while the only balls left were the 1 and 8. Before I could hit in the 8 ball I had to hit in the 1 ball or I would lose. Lucky for me the 8 ball was right in front of the one ball and they were right in front of a pocket. I aimed at the 8 ball and hit it. The 1 ball plunged into the pocket, my eyes moved to the 8 ball which was slowly moving to the pocket. Little by little it rolled against the green fabric covering the table it got to the edge to fall over the socket….and…..it sat motionless on the edge. "Argh!" I said frustrated and walked away. Patch stepped up and without any effort hit the ball into the pocket. He spun around and took my pole, he put both of our poles on the rack. "You win," I said. "Aw don't be sour. You did a good job." He came close to me and kissed my shoulder, then moved to my neck. I got butterflies in my stomach. He then moved to my cheek and to my lips. I kissed him back. He pulled back, "Let's go." He said. "Wait, I need to go to the bathroom really quick." I said. He nodded gave me directions to where the bathrooms were. I slowly made my way up the stairs and around the corner. I swung open the bathroom door and a body laid crumpled in the middle of the bathroom right beneath the sinks.

A/N Hey guys so I got a request for more cliff hangers. I totally understand where your coming from! Before I didn't have the cliff hangers due to the fact that this was pre typed in my Microsoft, I read this story a while ago. I tried to put more cliff hangers in so hopefully this is better! Thanks for the reviews leave me more on what you think. Is this chapter better than the rest?


	6. Chapter 6: Barbie

A/N Sorry this chapter is short I have to do some chores. I love all of your reviews, keep leaving some please!

Chapter 6: Barbie

I ran over and sat next to the body, "Who is it." I wondered aloud. I didn't want to touch the mangled body so I ran out to go get Patch but he must have sensed something was up because the next thing I know he came barreling through the door.

"I had an odd feeling I thought something was up. Oh my god what happened? Did you beat her up?" Patch asked

"Of course not! Why do you always think I did it?" I asked.

He avoided the question and said, "That's not important, the important thing is who is this?"

I wasn't sure because the girls face was all bloody and had dents in it as if she was a Barbie doll in our Biology class and someone had stuck their finger hard against her face. Except instead of their finger, the used their fist. Patch grabbed paper towels and got them wet; I then took them and wiped her face off. After two paper towels she was still soaked with her blood and so were the paper towels. It took 11 paper towels to get her face totally clean I still couldn't tell who she was.

"I still don't know Patch, what if she's dead?" I asked

He leaned down and put two finger on the side of her neck.

"She's still got a pulse but barely. I'll call an ambulance; you try and find who did it." He said.

I sighed and walked out, how am I supposed to find somebody who beat the shit out of a girl. It's not like their going around screaming it; this was going to take a while. I walked around for a while and walked past the back room of Bo's. I overheard a conversation,

"Did you do it?"

"Yes I did it but that prick Patch went in the bathroom and found her."

"You idiot, why didn't you hide her better?"

"It's a girls' bathroom, I didn't think he could go in there!"

"Well, who led him in there?"

"His son of a bitch of a girlfriend!"

"Do you think they know it was us? Do you think they know who she is?"

"I put dents in her face that bitch will need major surgery to get back to her old self."

"That won't be a problem for them. Hank has millions. I don't care about that there better be no evidence that leads back to us or your ass will be in the back of a police car, not mine!"

The girl, she's Marcie Miller! My all-time biggest enemy, I didn't want to help her at all. For all I care she could have dents anywhere. I peeked around the corner to see if I could tell who the men were. One man was short and had a beard but was quite muscly; his shirt was way too tight. The other man had his back turned to me and was facing the wall pacing back and forth.

I turned around and ran back to tell Patch who it was, but the next thing I know Patch was gone.


	7. Chapter 7: Weak

Chapter 7: Weak

I ran outside and searched for the Black Jeep Commander, but it was hard in the dead of the night. I ran around the parking lot a few times then found it. I was about to get in and cut the chords to leave and get help when I looked up in the rear view mirror and the trunk was open. I went to the back and Patch was putting the Marcie's body in the trunk.

"What the hell Patch?" I exclaimed.

"What? I'm going to take her to the hospital."

"Don't shove her in the trunk like trash or a dead body."

"Where would you like me to put her?"

"I don't know in the back seats! As if it wasn't obvious."

He lay her down and got in to drive, while I hopped in on the passenger's side.

"I was walking around looking for anything suspicious and heard two guys whispering. I listened in and it sounded like they had done it. I heard them say that it was Marcie. I didn't hear why though." I said

"We can't take her to the emergency room. I know why they did it."

"Then what do you suppose we do with her and what do you mean you know what happened. Tell me what the hell is going on Patch!" I shouted

"She's an off spring off to Nephilim. She's very weak and isn't worth much. Her father Hank is a much respected Nephilim, though many people have problems with him. This is probably how they got back at him. She could be dead now. I want her to crash at your place, if not then she will come to mine." He said with much patience.

"I don't like either idea, why can't she go to a hospital?" I asked

Eventually he gave in and we took her to a hospital. When we got there they panicked and asked what had happened,

"Well, we were walking out of an arcade not far from hear and we saw her laying on the ground outside. At first we thought she was just hammered until we flipped her over and her face was bloody as you can see. I believe she got mugged and beaten." He explained.

Damn he's a good liar, I would have shook trying to explain all of that. When Marcie's parents got there we decided it was a good time to go. I grabbed up my bag and we left.

Soon we were on the vacant street which was my home. Patch pulled into the drive way and we got out. I walked up and unlocked the door. Patch pushed me aside and walked in to check the house. I stood out in the cold waiting for quite sometime.

"Nothing's here but I have a bad feeling." He said

"It's probably nothing Patch you said nothing is here. Let's go inside." I said grabbing his hand and dragging him along.

"I'll be right back." I said running up the stairs.

"Don't take too long." He said winking.

I felt a shiver go through my body. I ran upstairs and set my bag down on my bed. Lucky for me I already was dressed decent, but I decided to take my jewelry off and pulled on yoga pants and a see through neon yellow shirt I got at some boutique. It wasn't dressy, more for lounging around in. I ran down the steps and Patch sat down on the couch watching the fire. I went down and sat next to him. He scooted over so I had room to lie out. I put my head on his thigh and watched the TV as he turned it on to a movie.

"Quite dressed down aren't you?" He asked.

"I don't think I'll have them on for too long." I said staring up at him.

He smirked at me and seemed to like the comment as he inched closer.

A/N Thanks for all the reviews I love them! Keep updating me on how you feel so I can change the story a little to your liking. Wait till the next chapter guys ;) Sorry this is short my laptop is dying.


	8. Chapter 8: The V card

Chapter 8:

He pulled his feet up and crawled over me. He looked straight down at me,

"You got that right Angel."

He made a final grin and leaned down to me. He kissed my shoulder once. He moved down to my collarbone and planted another kiss, then moved up to my neck and behind my ear. I let out a sigh of delight and he pulled back and looked at me. He then went back to behind my ear and planted another kiss. This time his tongue flicked out and he sucked lightly at the skin behind my ear. I sighed again. He moved to my cheek, my forehead, and my hand but not my lips.

"Oh just kiss me already." I said.

I hooked my fingers in his jean belt loop and pulled him down hard to me. Our lips met hard and I began kissing him, not gently at all. I was getting lost in the moment and forgetting to take breaths. His hands went behind my neck then stroked down my arms and to my waist. His hands lay still on my waste for a while then he grabbed behind my thigh pulling it up around his waist. My legs draped behind him just over his butt, and stayed keeping him in place on top of me.

"You're killing me." He muttered before I pulled him back down.

I smirked and finally pulled back. I was out of breath. I slid back down on the couch to a laying position and scooted over into the cushions of the couch. We had a large couch, just enough room for Patch to slide down next to me. He pulled my legs over his so they dropped over the front the couch then moved the hand to lie on my hip. His other hand lay in my hair as he twisted it around his finger. I shifted and set my head down on his chest. We lay there for a while on the couch watching the movie.

"Well I have to go Angel, this was the best night since I can remember. He kissed me once and pulled back, and looked at me. He then went back down again for another, and then another. He squeezed my hand and then let go as he walked away and out the door, I wondered if he would call me tomorrow.

The phone began to ring and I picked it up, it was Vee.

"Hello?"

"What the hell babe why didn't you call me?"

"Why did I need to call you?"

"You never told me that you found a girl beaten up in a bathroom, and why didn't you tell me you had sex with Patch?"

"Number one because it wasn't important and number two I did not have sex with Patch and if I did so what, he's my boyfriend?"

"A girl getting beaten up is important and because remember I'm your best friend I need to be the first to know when you lose that V card that you have under lock and key in your back pocket."

"You will be the first to know and anyway why did you think I did."

"Well apparently the waitress you had said you and Patch were getting quite cozy so I just assumed."

"Well don't do that." As I said that the door handle began to jiggle.

A/N sorry its short but my laptop is dying. Please leave reviews! XXO


	9. Chapter 9: Hush Hush Angel

Chapter 9: Hush hush Angel

I sat in wonder at who would be jiggling the door, was Patch coming back, was my mom home early, was Vee coming to scold me? I set down my phone on the counter and grabbed out a steak knife from the drawer just to be safe. I walked to the peep hole and stood on my tip toes to look through. Before I could get my eye into the small glass hole, the door rammed into my face sending me flying against a wall. I looked up wildly at who stepped through,

"I thought you were gone. I thought your dead or barely alive."

"Oh honey, it's not that easy to get rid of me. I may not have my wings but I still exist."

Dabria stood in front of me baring a knife in her hand. Where was Patch when I needed him? Dabria seemed to sense my thoughts,

"You can't possibly think he's always going to be by your side trying to protect you? Patch has other stuff to do. Maybe once he realizes how needy you scummy humans are he'll come back to me. Maybe I won't even need to kill you. Maybe Patch will crush your heart and I can watch you suffer like I did, but where's the fun in that? I need some action. I've been so bored lately."

She teased poking her finger lightly on the tip of a knife blade she had pulled from her pocket. Patch would never break up with me… would he? I pushed the thought from my head. I needed to focus on what was in front of me, another death that this time won't be denied. This time, there was no saving me from death. I got up from the wall and glanced at it, a small dent was there in the wall from my body. I stepped forward up to Dabira and curled my hand tight around the knife that my knucles turned white. Dabria lunged at me, and I ducked down crawling underneath her. I sprang up on the other side facing the wall. I turned around and she stood in front of me. I threw my knife in different directions trying to hit her. She kicked me in the gut sending me flying back into the kitchen cabinets. Soon, she was out of my view. I heard a cackle and looked up at the stair case where she stood on the banister. She jumped down in front of my, then I received a sharp pain. I looked down at my stomach and the handle of a knife shown. It was over, everything. My life was over, my relationship with Patch was over, and my days with Vee were over. I replayed Patches words in my head, "Scared Angel?" This time I really was scared, scared because I didn't know what happened next, scared because I didn't know if I would see Patch again. My eyes began to grow foggy and I fell to the floor.

I slowly lifted up my eyes and looked around. I was in a gray room and lay underneath silky sheets. This room is familiar, it's Patch's room. As soon as I came to the realization my boyfriend walked in, his hair was messy and he had sweats and a tight shirt on. He smiled at me and I scooted over in the bed for him to lie down. He scooted in underneath the covers and cradled me in his arms.

"Patch, Dabria isn't dead she attacked me! She-she stabbed me with a knife! I almost died. What happened after she stabbed me I don't remember?" I asked him as I began to cry.

"Hush, hush Angel." He whispered into my hair.

The tears streamed down my cheek making them sticking and I turned into his chest still crying.

"After Dabria stabbed you she ran, I happened to see her car at a stoplight on my way home coming from your direction and I thought it was odd. I sped to your house as fast as I could and found you lying on the floor with s knife in your stomach. You weren't dead, the knife was barely stuck in you. I brought you back here and called over a friend who is a surgeon. He stitched you up and then I put you to bed." He said

I looked up at him and he wiped away a tear from my cheek with his thumb then kissed my forehead.

"You won't ever have to worry about dying as long as you have me. I'm your guardian angel." He said and then kissed my cheek.

"I know." I murmured lightly staring at him.

"Go back to sleep and when you wake up I can take you back home. Though, you'll be staying in bed."

"Can I stay here, I'm afraid of going home by myself. My mom won't be back for another week."

"Of course, my bed and house is an open invitation." He winked then kissed my lips. I curled up into him and he held me close as I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

A/N I hope this was a good chapter and a little bit longer for you guys, any déjà vu? Keep leaving reviews and follow me on Instagram bookfinity


	10. Chapter 10: They Made an Arrest

_Chapter 10: They made an arrest_

_I woke up the next day feeling quite better. I woke in the morning to an empty bed but the print of where Patch had lie was still there. I got out of bed and slowly made my way to the kitchen for breakfast. Patch was working over the stove, with what I wasn't sure. _

_"Hey Angel, sleep good? You're up and moving fast, take it easy." He said. _

_"I do feel good thanks to you." I murmured sitting down at the bar/island. _

_"You wouldn't be like this if it weren't for me." He said turning around and looking me in the eyes. _

_I hopped down from the stool and walked over to where he was standing. _

_"Don't blame yourself, I don't blame you. Look I'm here and that's what matters." I muttered holding his hand. _

_"You wouldn't have this if I had been there." He said lifting up my shirt and pointing to the scar I had in my stomach._

_"If I had been there I could have protected you, fought her myself, but I was stupid and left. I won't leave you unless I know your safe ever again Nora." He said. _

I looked up at him and his eyes showed regret and hurt because someone had hurt what was his. He would make her pay; I saw it in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared into his eyes before I kissed him. It was slow at first and then became hungrier. He lifted me up onto the stool and kissed me running his hands up and down my back accidentally touching my butt once in a while. I ran my hand up his neck and into his hair ruffling it up and sliding my other hand under his shirt and up his back feeling all of the muscles tense and release under my touch.

We were interrupted by a timer going off signaling that breakfast was ready. I looked over his shoulder and he had made eggs and bacon, my favorite. The eggs were golden brown with a beautiful, bulging, yellow yolk, and the bacon looked very crispy so it would melt in my mouth. He noticed my excitement and laughed.

"I knew you would like it, I got up early to go stock up with some food. There's pudding, soda, chips, bread, bagels, donuts and lots more." He said.

At the thought of donuts I remembered Vee, she was probably freaking out wondering where I was, and I had no explanation what so ever. I prepared for the wrath of Vee, after I ate first of course.

"Thanks. Hey Patch do you know where my cell is?" I asked as he set a plate of the food down in front of me.

"Yeah, it's on top of the dresser probably next to the bottle of cologne." He said.

I finished eating and then went to grab it, it was turned off and as soon as it turned on it made noises right and left. All were from Vee asking where I was, if I wanted to go shopping, if I was okay, and a few with choice words asking why I wasn't answering her. I dialed her number and got her on the phone.

"What the hell Nora! Now you decide to call me back I've been calling you forever!" She shouted at me.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said.

"Whatever, where are you?" She asked

"At Patch's."

"When mommy isn't home, is someone feeling like a bad girl?"

"No I just wanted to hangout and watch movies."

"For three days, yeah I checked your house with the spare key every day? Have you been sleeping over there?"

"No vee, just why did you want to get ahold of me so bad."

"I have news to tell you about the beat up bloody girl. They made an arrest." She said through the phone.

Was I hearing her right? Did she say they made an arrest?

A/N Sorry it is short,I have tons of other fan fics I write. Leave reviews and follow me on Instagram bookfinity


	11. Chapter 11: The key

Chapter 11: Not a key not a clue

"Vee, they really made an arrest?" I asked

"Yea some boho chick with blonde hair and giant boobs." She answered

Dabria? I know it wasn't Dabria, I heard the men say they did it, with no help. What the hell?

"Has anyone, broken out of jail? Have they given any information, did she turn herself in? Did someone turn her in?"

"Yes babe, why are you so interested? They said that no one broke out of jail and someone else turned her in, she didn't have any backup for her story and they took her in, the name is Dabria." She muttered into the phone.

"Hey Vee I need to call you back, er, uhm later." I said before she could rant about how I wouldn't call her back. Patch then swiftly came into the room.

"Something is wrong with you I could feel it from the other room. What happened?" He asked concerned.

"I was on the phone with Vee, the body is Marcie's and they made an arrest." I murmured covering my hands with my face

"Who did they arrest?" Patch asked grabbing my wrist to bring my hands away from my face.

"Dabria, someone turned her in."

"You said 2 men did it!"

"I know they did, I heard them say it was all them and no help."

"Are you sure?"

"No I'm not sure, I'm deaf and heard them wrong. Yes I'm sure patch!"

Patch watched me as I knawed on my nail clearly thinking.

He grabbed his car keys off the counter and snatched my hand up.

"I hate to take you out but we need to go get answers."

We got into Patch's car outside of the park and sped away down the street. Later, we pulled up at an old abandoned factory and Patch hopped out then came around to the other side to get me out. He held my hand and we went inside.

"Tarcus, we need you help!" He shouted into the building hoping someone would emerge from the shadows.

"Patch, so long no see. Is that how they say it? Oh well, how are you?" A man in his later thirties or early forties appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm good thank you, and you?" Patch asked with a touch of impatience.

"Good, and doing well thanks. What can I help you with?"

"You have all the fallen angel files that you have kept. I need a certain file."

"Who's would it be?"

"Dabria's."

"Patch I thought you-"

"I am done with her but she recently had a problem and I need to find out who might have something against her other than me."

"Fine I can help."

Tarcus walked away into the shadows and came back into the only light, coming from a sky light, a moment later.

"Here you go."

Tarcus handed Patch a small key with feathers on it.

"Thank you I will return it to you in a month's time."

"Remember once you see a person's file it can never be seen again by the same person. I'd advise taking notes and both of you working on it. I will see you in a month, and don't do anything stupid." He said, though he knew that wasn't possible for Patch.

How can a small key have any documents or files in it? How can I small, rusted, metal key do anything for us. I didn't question Patch I just got back in the Jeep Commander and stayed silent. When we got home Patch threw everything into his room except for the key and took a seat on the couch, and patted the seat next to him for me to sit. I took a seat,

"How will a key help us?" I ask

"The key will show us the file. Each feather stands for a document they have under her name.

I followed the key up to the key ring and to the small feathers and counted 672 feathers, 672 documents we have to go through in a month.

"We don't have the file though."

"Oh but we do it's like a key to a locking cabinet. You slid the key in, twist it and the cabinet opens."

I looked around and no cabinet, anywhere. I looked up at Patch and he had a smug look on his face. He held the key up and out to the air with the patterned side plunged into the air. Where air should be, small circle twisting, and twirling formed around the key.


	12. Chapter 12: I'm not the only one

Chapter 12: I'm not the only one

Patch twisted the key around in the air a few times every which way and then pulled it out. Attached to the key appeared to be a black cabinet. The cabinet had intricate designs of naked angels their breasts shinning and feathers falling, the pictures moved though. The angels flew across the cabinet restlessly, forever stuck there. In the middle of the cabinet Dabria's name was scrawled in black ink that shinned golden. Patch stood up and moved around in the cabinet pulling out a single metal tin big enough to hold 627 papers.

He sat back down and set it on his lap and carefully opened it and picked up the first paper inside that read,

_Dabria _

_Fallen _

_Alive_

_Daughter of Malics and Lynia _

_No living siblings _

_Committed 6 crimes as documented in this file_

_Read ahead for more information_

Patch quickly read it and then set it in the front of the tin and set it on the end table. He moved his attention to the next document,

_Committed crimes: 6_

_Severity of crimes: Low _

_Punishment: Fallen_

_Crime description: The following Angel has exhibited intolerable behavior as she has stolen from 2 Wings Angel Bank, ripped a teens wings from her back, plucked feathers off of angels for her own use though they show no purpose, tried to throw herself to the human world, skipped guardian school on several occasions, did not guard her human as expected. Her human was unwatched and deceased on the night of June 21__st__ , beat to death. All of these acts are found unacceptable by the Heavenly Angels Committee. Therefore, Dabira had been stripped of her wings and will be unable to get them back._

I looked at Patch,

"Why did it say she plucked feathers for no purpose? I thought burning the feathers would kill the Angel?"

"Not exactly, you can only burn a fallen angel's feathers. Plucking the beautiful white feathers of a normal Angel is considered rude and shows you try to hurt them. Stealing a feather has no purpose, after 13 hours the feather will disintegrate."

I nodded my head understanding. Obviously Dabria was much disrespected but why would anyone in the human world blame something on her? Was a fallen angel trying to get her back for something?

I decided that was all questions I couldn't figure out at the moment. Patch ran his fingers through all the papers and found one he must have been looking for because after the tip of his finger skimmed a paper he pulled it out and I read it. Angels must keep track of everything because what was the chance of having a paper of everyone who despises her? The chances are good because sure enough the paper that Patch pulled out was in fact, that.

_Persons who dislike the following are:_

_Ablin Dureg _

_Burleson Gelyon _

_Catnaci Limpolius _

_Dalphia Dembersly _

_Evea Yesternon_

_Feter Welvon _

_Janklin Vulgenuw_

_Keper Jasper_

_Novus Stragen _

_Popio Quden _

_Queba Wesley _

_Yuvon Yaven_

The list went on and on in alphabetical order, the front was guardian angels, the back was fallen angels, and another half page with committee members. That definitely did not help us at all, apparently I wasn't the only one who hated her. After a few more hours of skimming papers I grew tired. Before going to bed I grabbed a pudding cup. Patch brought everything into his room and while I slept he looked through everything clearly determined.


	13. Chapter 13: Do not Get Involved

Chapter 13: Do not Get Involved

I woke the next morning to the smell of bacon and toast. I followed the smell to the kitchen where Patch sat hunched over the oven in only jeans. I stared at him for I don't know how long. I was broken out of the trance when he said,

"Like what you see Angel?"

I nodded vigorously and he laughed bringing over a plate pf bacon and toast to me. He put his hand around my back and I turned staring up at him and running my hands over his stomach and chest feeling his abs underneath my gentle hands.

"If you keep cooking for me like this I'm going to get fat." I muttered to him

"Well, I'd still love you then too." He said kissing my cheek and smiling seductively. I went to sit on a stool and began eating my food.

"Find anything good in the file after I went to bed?"

"No, but I think I can narrow it down that it has to be a fallen angel." He said watching me eat

"Patch, that doesn't narrow it down that much. Why couldn't it be a guardian angel or someone from the committee?" I asked

"Because the Angels that are up in Heaven don't have ties to the human world, they can't see what crimes have gone on."

I nodded.

"Well, how are we going to narrow it down to one name?" I asked

"You said you saw what one of the guys looked like right? There's pictures to match the names of all the guys that have something against her. I want you to look through them and find the one that you saw."

"What about the other guy? What if the one I saw was just working for the guy that has something against her. There's tons of holes!" I exclaimed worried we would never find anyone.

"Just relax and just take a glance for me please." He said calmly.

I nodded and hopped down, I had finished breakfast. I walked over to the couch and sat where Dabria's file lay on one of the cushions. On the top of the stack was picture of different men. They were 3D pictures so I had a clear view of each feature of each one. I went through the first couple of pages finding gingers, and blondes, young and old boys, ones with mustaches, and ones that were scrawny. Finally I got to the last page and found a familiar face a man with black hair and a black beard stared at me, he was muscly, his shirt was too tight at his neck and arms. He was the one I had seen. I got up,

"Patch this is him, the guy that I saw." I said handing the paper to him. Went over to the couch and grabbed the list of names counting each one until he found the one that matched the man

"Keper Jasper is his name. 41, fallen Angel." He murmured turning to me.

"Ok, now what? We don't have a file for this guy." I said annoyed

"We're done with Dabria's now let's turn it in and exchange it for this guy's." Patch said as if it was obvious.

I nodded not about to argue. He grabbed the key and turned it in midair, the swirls appearing again. The cabinet pulled out and Patch set the tin file back into the cabinet and slid it shut and pulled the key out. He grabbed the hummer keys off of the island and we were heading out of the Amusement park and past the Archangel.

30 minutes later we pulled up into the parking lot again and went inside the old, rust factory.

"Tarcus? Are you here, we came to return the file for a new one?" Patch called into the darkness.

There was no response and Patch grabbed me by the arm,

"Stay close behind me." He whispered.

"We moved up and down the aisles in the factory and found staircase. The stairs were made out of metal that looked thin, and rusted enough to collapse under our feet. We needed to find Tarcus though, it was our only option. Patch slowly went up first so that the stairs didn't have too much weight to hold. I followed and came up step by step, the stairs screeched and creaked under my feet as if screaming for me to get off. I made it to the top and Patch had his back to me staring at the ground stiff as a statue. I followed his stare to a body lying on the floor in a pool of blood. The muscular build belonged to Tarcus. Blood was sprawled across the floor etched into words,

"_Do not get involved. Or you'll end up like him_."

I shivered.

"Patch we need to go now! Find the file and let's go."

We went back down the steps not caring if they fell, he ran to the D section and put Dabria's key back then ran to the K's and found Keter's key with only a few feathers. As soon as possible we ran out and got away, escaping to the car. I watched out the window in silence the whole way home.

A/N Hope you like! Leave reviews please!


	14. Chapter 14: Sweetie

Chapter 14: Sweetie

"So what exactly are we looking for in this file?" I asked Patch

Patch sat on the couch quietly rubbing his temples under his dark hair.

"We're not doing anything with it." He said plainly

"What do you mean? Patch, we spent the past 3 days looking through Dabria's fucking file and now we're just going to give up?" I asked beginning to get furious.

"What do you want me to do Nora? You saw what was written in the blood. I'm not risking you just to help Dabria, and why are you so willing to help, you hate her?" He asked

"Because I'm curious about anyone wanting to make a new I hate Dabria club. I want to see who has something against her and what because I'm nosy and don't like her!" I began to grow to a shout.

"I'm not going to risk you turning out like Tarcus, it's not happening." He muttered trying to keep calm.

"You're my guardian Angel not my mother! How about we do this and I know you have my back?" I suggested

"Exactly, I am your Guardian Angel, I am supposed to protect you and that's what I am doing." He muttered.

I knew when Patch had his mind set on something, especially protecting me that he won't back down. Arguing, at this point, was useless.

I stormed out of the room and went to sit on the bed. I lay my head back against the pillow and stare at the ceiling watching the fan go around and around. I had nothing to do. Then, I heard the front door rattle and Patch run over to the door. I got up and stood in the doorway wary. Patch looked at me and then slowly opened the door. Dabria stormed in and paced back and forth.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked angered.

"Oh honey I'm here to steal your boyfriend." She smiled

I snarled at her and watched,

"Patch I need your help. I just broke out of human jail and their after me. Someone pinned Marcie on me and now Hank is out to get me." She pleaded.

"Who turned you in?" Patch asked

"A fallen angel, Keter Jasper. I helped him get his wings in exchange for some money. He ended up not getting his wings but I kept the money, I needed it. This was his way of getting me back and he got a reward for turning me into Hank. I think he did it though and wanted to pin it on me all along." She cried, a small tear dripping from her face.

"Oh give me a break, don't buy it Patch!" I exclaimed.

"Angel , please, hush. I'll help you Dabria in exchange for one thing."

"Anything."

"After this you stay away from Nora or I will track you down and finish you myself for him."

She nodded vigorously. At least that would get one person off my back.

"Now where should we start?" I asked

"Of course, Keter Jasper's file," Patch said, "We need to know as much as we can about him and in the mean time I need you to watch Marcie and get in ties with Hank."

I nodded thinking of what I would do. I would visit Marcie in the hospital, though she was my enemy I had to. I grabbed the Hummer keys and left heading to the hospital. Scenarios ran through my head of what I would say, why I of all people, showed up. I found her room and walked in. She was laying down staring at her dad who was asleep. She heard me and looked over, alarmed

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snarled with emphasis on you.

I stared back at her stuttering.

A/N Leave reviews? Thanks


	15. Chapter 15: He won't tell me

Chapter 15: He won't tell me who

"I came to see if you were okay, Patch and I were the ones who found you." I murmured, looking at the floor.

"I'm surprised you didn't leave me there to die." The snapped back

"I may not like you but I'm better than that." I said

"I bet Patch made you do it."

"Actually no, but whatever." I said rolling my eyes

"Do you remember anything? Like who attacked you and why?" I asked wondering if she had answers

"No I don't remember, why are you asking?"

I didn't expect her to ask me why I wanted to know. I couldn't tell her about everything going on.

"The police have been asking us questions and we didn't know the answers." I thought up fast.

"Oh, well I know one thing my dad my dad told me." She said looking at his sleeping figure.

Why would she want to tell me anything? I looked over at her drip hung on the wall, almost gone, she was drugged. I took advantage of this though,

"What did he tell you?"

"That I was beaten because I knew something about Dabria. They're the ones who locked her up you know, so did someone else, my dad won't say who though." She muttered playing with her IV

That was all I needed, I headed back to Patch's place to find Darbia looking through Keter Jasper's file trying to find a tie of him to Hank. Patch was in the kitchen making dinner for me, chicken and noodles.

"Hey Angel, find anything out?" He said turning around and winking at me.

"Yes actually." I said walking up to him.

He set a hand on my waist and whispered on my lips,

"Perfect."

Then, he gave me a kiss. Before he kissed me I could see Dabria snort with disgust and obvious jealousy.

"What'd you find out?"

"I can confirm that her attackers are the people who turned Dabria in. They worked with someone else though and Hank wouldn't tell Marcie who, which leaves me thinking Hank could have beat up his own daughter and helped lock Dabria up."

"Why would Hank hurt his own offspring?" Dabria asked

"My theory is she knew something about you that she shouldn't have known so he ordered someone to rough her up. Then, he went to go turn Dabria in. If we want to know more about what he has against you we need to find Keter, and soon." I replied to Dabria

"How do we find him?" Dabria wondered aloud.

"Obviously the Angel tracker!" Patch said

"Let me guess, you know a guy?" I said in a questioning way

"Yes, and let's hope this one won't die or is dead." He muttered

He grabbed the keys off of the counter and we were all on our way. I called shotgun and Dabria was stuck in the back. I watched her carefully, she seemed off. There was something she wasn't telling us.

A/N Sorry this is getting so short. A lot is going on, I hope to make a new chapter that's longer soon. The ending will also come because I am finding I don't have much success with fanfics for this fandom. Leave reviews and also tell me if I should make some Natch one shots?


	16. Chapter 16: Whatever you want

A/N This is most likely the last chapter since I feel like this story is going nowhere. Love you all and look for some one-shots

We had pulled up into a normal shop that says "History of the World" on the sign. We walked in and a man quite small with glasses sat reading an atlas behind the counter,

"What can I help you with today?" He squeaked not moving his attention from the atlas

We stood for a moment until he finally looked up.

"Ohh, Patch! How are you?" He squealed

" I'm good, and you?"

"Fine thanks. I assume you're not here to say hello, so what may your business be?" He said eyeing us curiously

"We need to see the map." Patch whispered after looking around the room

"Patch you know I can't—"

"It's business I need to get done. I know that you as the Tracker aren't supposed to show us but I really need this. Dabria is in trouble with another fallen angel. Therefore,"

"Yes,yes, come, come." He motioned for us and we walked into a closet labeled storage. We walked through stacks of books and rolls of maps and found another door. We entered through that one and a lit up room shown bright with a giant map of the world across the entire wall. Red dots dotted the map.

"These red dots, are they other fallen angels?" I asked

"You-you're a human. Why is she here?" He said bewildered

"She is with me. I am her guardian angel and her partner. She has a right." The man-boy nodded at this

Patch grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Yes they are the fallen angels of the world. Which one do you seek?" He turned to Patch

"Keter Jasper."

The guy turned around to a large computer and started typing. He typed in Keter Jasper and all of the red dots shut off but one.

"We need him tracked and a mini map with only his location." Patch said

The guy scooted around the room to a shelf with rolls on it sorted in alphabetical order.

" Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, ah yes here we are." He said pulling out a map.

"Here you go and you know how this works that you must bring it back or I will get in trouble and so will you." He stared at Patch with pleading eyes.

"Yes, thank you." Patch murmured grabbing the map.

We made our way to the diner down the street and opened the map. Ok, if we leave now we can find him. We formed a plan and went to find the bastard. We pulled up at his location. It was an old, dark, house.

"Patch I'm not so sure about this." I said my eyes watering at the sight of the house.

When I was little I had gone through a house exactly like this. A man dressed with a chainsaw had run after me. While running the man had fallen on wires and the chainsaw had skimmed my wrist as I ran. I never went in a house like it again.

"Hush, hush Angel. It's going to be ok." He said grabbing my hand, leaning down to kiss me.

We walked up with Dabria following.

"Come on bitch, you can die first if something happens." I growled at her. She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

We entered through the door and there was a group of men out in the living room crowded in a circle. I could hear hushed whispers that sounded frantic. Patch peaked around the corner.

"Keter we need to talk to you." He said coming out in to the open.

"How the hell did you find me? What do you want?" He asked sounding way too calm.

"Did you beat up Hank's daughter?"

"I'm not telling you, it isn't that easy." He snickered

"Let me make it easy." Patch lunged at the one speaking, who was apparently Keter.

They started punching each other and finally patch got Keter into a head lock.

"Tell me what I need to know or I will snap your fucking head off." Patch whispered in his ear.

A man stood up behind Patch,

"How about I shoot your fucking head off." The man pulled a gun

At a closer look I could see it was Hank. I looked at Dabria, she looked truly terrified. Hank looked up to us.

"Hello sugar," he said to Dabria,

"Nora." He nodded at me

"Leave Patch alone." I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh? You want me to shoot you instead?" He moved the gun to point it at me.

Patch's eyes went wide with fear.

"Stop, they only did this for me. Shoot me." Dabria said

"How sweet." Hank muttered

Dabria looked at Patch then to me and we all nodded. Patch let Keter out of a head lock and whipped around to Hank. Patch grabbed the gun and held it on him. Keter moved toward the door and I shot forward and grabbed him, I pulled him into a head lock like Patch did.

"How do you like the tables turned Hank?" Patch muttered hitting him in the jaw with the gun.

"Since you're here I can ask you the questions." He smiled.

The rest of the guys left the room and Dabria followed them out to watch where they went. Soon, she came back in.

"Why did you have Keter beat your daughter up?" Patch asked

"She was a distraction to the plan, always calling me and wanting things. I was in the middle of planning how to get Dabria back and it was the perfect plan to pin it on her, I realized." He said through clenched teeth.

"What do you want with me?" Dabria asked, her face hard.

"When fallen angels want something, they come to me. I am the most powerful Nephilim there is. More powerful than any of you fallen angel garbage. He came to me and told me about the problem you 2 had. It was unacceptable; I've never seen such a low angel." He muttered

"It was also my way of showing the angel world what I can do."

"Well I'll get rid of any problems you may have." Patch murmured. He pulled the trigger and Hank fell to the ground. I could see blood streming out of his leg.

"That's for Tarcus. If you die, then lucky you." We walked out of the house and I kicked Keter in the side of the leg sending him to the ground.

"We took care of your problem. You can go now." Patch said.

Dabria nodded and she walked down the street.

"How long until your mom gets back?" Patch asked into my hair.

"Another few days." I giggled

"How about we go back to my place then?" He asked kissing my neck

"And do what?" I raised an eyebrow

"What ever you want, Angel." he winked


End file.
